Karaoke and More!
by EmergencyMel
Summary: I envite some of the YGO cast over for my birthday.
1. Default Chapter

SB: Hello Peoples!!!  
  
YB: I never get her. *-*'''  
  
SB: You Don't!!!!!!! ; -;  
  
Oh well  
  
This story going to be about me inviting the YGO cast to my house to have Fun And Karaoke and lipsink. FUN!!!!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the songs in this fick.  
  
Karaoke and More  
  
Joey: Sis anything in the mail for me?  
  
Serenity: Ya But get it yourself.  
  
Joey: Humph ok alright *opens letter* Hey its from my friend from Middle School SB!! Cool it's her birthday party! Let's see it's on Saturday a sleepover cool.  
  
It also says your invited Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Cool.  
  
(On Saturday)  
  
Joey: This is the place.  
  
SB: *runs out to greet them* Joey Nice cherry red convertible.  
  
Joey: Do you know my sis?  
  
SB: Don't know haven't seen her yet cause your sorta kinda in the way.  
  
Joey: Oops Sorry. *Moves*  
  
SB: Serin?  
  
Serenity: SB?  
  
Joey: You tow know each other?  
  
Serenity: *after hugging SB* We were best friends in Elementary.  
  
Joey: Anyway, who else is coming?  
  
SB: Kaiba, Mai, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Isis, Malik, And Marik.  
  
(Everyone is here)  
  
SB: Ok First Off..Karaoke!!!!  
  
A contest to see who is best at singing. First you sing alone and then in partners. I will give you 15 minutes to get ready. GO!  
  
(15 minutes later) Did I mention the first prize is a GameCube with 3 games and 4 controllers?  
  
Everybody except SB: YaYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
SB: The Judge will be a robot that I borrowed from a friend.  
  
Ok Serenity goes first.  
  
Serenity: I Am Going to sing "Wanted" From Vanessa Carlton.  
  
SB: You want to sing the song with the song playing but not with the words?  
  
Serenity: Ok.  
  
*Song Starts To Play* Serenity starts to sing  
  
I have wandered far and wide  
  
for something real something to die for  
  
but I have found you and you do not see all that is me all that is true  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
I am more than you will need,  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
more than wanted  
  
as you float the flimsy surface  
  
you should know life lies beneath it  
  
don't pretend you feel what I feel for you  
  
live illusion and i am real  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
I am more than you will need,  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
more than wanted  
  
I know, I know you like the way  
  
you feel when I play  
  
I know, I know you don't really  
  
hear what I say I know, I know you are waiting  
  
for something to raid  
  
I know, I know you wish you could be  
  
more than you say  
  
I have wandered far and wide  
  
for something real something to die for  
  
but I have found you and you do not see  
  
all that is me all that is true and  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
I am more than you will need,  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
more than wanted  
  
more than you'll love, more than you'll hate,  
  
more than you'll hold, more than wanted  
  
more than you'll crave, more than you'll cherish,  
  
more than you'll have, more than wanted  
  
SB: YOU GO GIRL!!!  
  
Duke: *drooling*  
  
Joey: Wow.  
  
*Every body claps*  
  
SB: Seto Your next.  
  
Seto: I Cant think of a song.  
  
SB: K then you have to grab a song out of a hat.  
  
Seto reaches in a hat and pulls out a song.  
  
SB: You Have to do it.  
  
Kaiba: MANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kaiba walks to dressing room*  
  
SB: Yugi pull random girls off the street who like Kaiba. Pull 4 of them.  
  
*Yugi comes back with the girls*  
  
SB: Kaiba Come out. Now.  
  
*Kaiba Walks out in tight fitting leather + trench coat *  
  
*All girls scream in Delight*  
  
*Music starts to play*  
  
Kaiba: I'm to sexy for my coat.  
  
To sexy for my coat  
  
I'm to sexy for my coat.  
  
*Takes coat off really slow and sexy*  
  
(Does little dance)  
  
I'm to sexy for my Hat.  
  
To sexy for my hat  
  
I'm to sexy for my hat.  
  
*Takes shirt off really slow and sexy and throws it *  
  
(Does little dance)  
  
I'm to sexy for my shirt .  
  
To sexy for my shirt  
  
I'm to sexy for my shirt.  
  
*Takes shirt off really slow and sexy*  
  
(Does little dance)  
  
I'm to sexy for my Pants.  
  
To sexy for my pants  
  
I'm to sexy for my pants.  
  
*Takes pants off really slow and sexy*  
  
(Does little dance)  
  
*Crawls up to Mai and kisses here on the lips*  
  
Mai: *blushing like crazy*  
  
Kaiba: Bye *runs to dressing room*  
  
SB: Get the 4 fan girls out of the house.  
  
*Everybody else gets them out *  
  
SB: Next up is.  
  
Find out in next chapter. 


	2. Food

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
& * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & *  
  
SB: Jo..(Doorbell cuts her off)  
  
Joey: Hu?  
  
SB: (Opens up door) Hi!  
  
Joey: Who are those Geeks?  
  
SB: Those "Geeks" Are related to me. MYPK is my sis. And MistyStarlight is my cousin.  
  
Joey: Oops?  
  
MS (MistyStarlight): JOEY!!!!!!!! *Runs to hug him*  
  
Joey: *Blushes*  
  
Seto: Oh look it's The Dog and his poodle.  
  
MS:Grrrrr..(Smax Seto with the Killer Cheese of Doom!!!)  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto:*faints*  
  
MYPK: WHY YOU!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrr *Slaps Joey with a doggy Bone )  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
MS:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Dropkicks MYPK*  
  
SB:Cat Fight!!!!!!  
  
MYPK: *Holds up picture of Joey in a dog suit*  
  
MS: My Eyes They BURN!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody except MS: My EARS!!!!!!  
  
MS: *Stops* You'll Pay later U all will!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *wakes up* Huh?  
  
MYPK: Seto!!! *runs to huggle Seto but stops*  
  
Makky !!!! Wait. Kaiba, Malik *Turns around real Quick then falls*  
  
SB: OopS.  
  
MYPK: *Gets up* GROUP HUGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! *Pushes Malik and Marik closer to Kaiba and hugs um real tight.*  
  
Everyone except MYPK: *Sweatdrops* *-*UUU  
  
SB: OK then. Joey could ya go next pleze.  
  
Joey: O Y ME! PLZ No *PUPpYDoG EYeZ*  
  
SB: OK But U have to do it with the group singing.  
  
MS: YAY!!! *Huggles Joey*  
  
SB: Isis u want to?  
  
Isis: Ok then 10 min. though this dress is killing me. I need to change.  
  
SB: YUGI U Have to go. STOP HIDING FROM ME!!!!  
  
Yugi: No u stole a cookie from me in 1st grade.  
  
SB: Wat ever here is a cookie from me to u.  
  
Yugi: COOL!!!!  
  
SB: wat song?  
  
Yugi: I.I Don't know.  
  
SB: Cool Basket time again!!!!  
  
Yugi *pulls out sheet of paper *  
  
Just Great!!!  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: Are you ready kids  
  
Croud: I I Captain.  
  
Yugi: I can't hear you.  
  
Croud: I I Captain  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHH  
  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Ready?  
  
Yugi & Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: SpongeBob SquarePaaaaannttss!!!  
  
Yugi: HA HA HA HA !!!! Fun!!!! More Again!!!  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: Are you ready kids  
  
Crowd: I I Captain.  
  
Yugi: I can't hear you.  
  
Crowd: I I Captain  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHH  
  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Ready?  
  
Yugi & Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: SpongeBob SquarePaaaaannttss!!!  
  
Yugi: ONE MORE TIME!!!  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: Are you ready kids  
  
Crowd: I I Captain.  
  
Yugi: I can't hear you.  
  
Crowd: I I Captain  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHH  
  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Ready?  
  
Yugi & Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: SpongeBob SquarePaaaaannttss!  
  
YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: TOO tired to move.  
  
YUGI: ONE LAST TIMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Everyone: L A S T T I M E T H O U G H.  
  
Yugi: OK  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: Are you ready kids  
  
Crowd: I I Captain.  
  
Yugi: I can't hear you.  
  
Crowd: I I Captain  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHH  
  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Ready?  
  
Yugi & Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: SpongeBob SquarePaaaaannttss!!!  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: Are you ready kids  
  
Crowd: I I Captain.  
  
Yugi: I can't hear you.  
  
Crowd: I I Captain  
  
Yugi: OHHHHHHH  
  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
  
Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: Ready?  
  
Yugi & Crowd: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants!  
  
Yugi: SpongeBob SquarePaaaaannttss!!!  
  
SB: Hey u said only once!  
  
Yami: Oh well  
  
MS: He Talks Wow!!!  
  
SB: I Think it's time for supper.  
  
U each have $100 to spend for food. Get ordering.  
  
Isis (now out): Finally  
  
Joey: YuM!!!!  
  
MS: I usually don't eat much so Joey u can have the rest of my money. Ok?  
  
Joey: Thanks ^-^ *Hugs MS*  
  
MS: *Blushes*  
  
*30 min later when all food arrives*  
  
Mai: *eating Chinese* This is really good thanks.  
  
SB: Thanks  
  
Isis, SB, MS, Mai, And Marik Are eating Chinese, while Joey and MYPK are eating pizza. Also Kaiba, Ryou, Yami Bakura, And Malik are eating Burgers.  
  
Joey Yummmmmm ^-^  
  
MS: *At the spark of the moment* JOEY I LOVE U!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *blushes really badly*  
  
MS: *Blushing slightly* Did I just say what I thought I said?  
  
Seto:* Laughing rolling around on the floor* YES!!!! *Gets up and wipes tears out of his eyes* HeHe...  
  
* & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * &  
  
SB: That's the end of this chappy  
  
MS: I'm so embarrassed *blushes*  
  
SB: Happens to the best of us.  
  
MYPK: Don't forget to read my story Mach Mai 2!!!!  
  
SB: Look for MYPK on the search...  
  
MYPK: Go Fido GO!!!!  
  
SB&MS: *-*UUU  
  
MYPK: Heh.. ^_^  
  
SB&MS:  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Who lives in a..  
  
MYPK: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS: MY Ears!!!!  
  
SB: Sorry folks but Duke won't be in this fic.  
  
Duke fan-girls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
S O R R Y!!! 


End file.
